Guacodile
(if not planted in time or attacking the lane)}} Guacodile is the fourth plant obtained in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It fires avocado pits at zombies, dealing one normal damage shot per hit. When attacked, it will rush offscreen and bite each zombie in its path two to three times, with each bite dealing 7.5 normal damage shots. Guacodile can be planted both on land and in water. In water, it does not fire seeds. It is based on the Persea americana, known as the avocado. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Guacodiles fire seeds from a distance. When attacked they will rush off the lawn biting any zombies they encounter. Usage: plant is lost after rushing attack Special: can be planted on water Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it will push nearby zombies away and release two smaller rushing Guacodiles, without rushing offscreen itself. Level upgrade Costumed The smaller Guacodiles return in the opposite direction after rushing off-screen, dealing more damage to the zombies in the lane. Strategies General Because Guacodile can chomp zombies upon getting close, it might be useful in making a last ditch effort against zombies that have broken through your defense. It can also work as an instant plant if planted immediately next to the horde, and this strategy is further augmented by its fast recharge rate. However, Guacodile is ultimately not a powerful plant: It only deals as much damage as a Peashooter, and its chomp attack is incapable of instantly killing a Conehead Zombie under normal condition. Slowing plants such as Sap-fling and Stallia can assist Guacodile in dealing more damage with its chomp. As Guacodile does not chomp a zombie once, but rather multiple times as it moves through, a slowed zombie would take more damage from its charge attack compared to a normal one. Sweet Potato and Garlic can also divert zombies to a single lane, allowing Guacodile's chomp attack to hurt more enemies at once. Guacodile is a very powerful plant in Neon Mixtape Tour. Since nearly every zombie in this world has low health, it can instantly kill rows of special zombies like Punk Zombie, MC Zom-B, Breakdancer Zombie or Boombox Zombie. Also, it can destroy Arcade Zombie's machines fairly easy. Guacodiles are also useful on levels where the number of plants that can be lost is limited as Guacodiles that rush off screen are not considered to be lost. Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile In this Chinese Brain Buster, the player must control a series of Guacodiles to eat all the zombies across the screen. They cannot hit a rock or exit the lawn as it will cause a game over. Gallery Trivia *Guacodile's name is portmanteau of "guacamole," a type of dip made with avocados, and "crocodile." *The attack it does when it rushes is in a way similar to a lawn mower. *It cannot shoot pits when it is in water. However, it shoots pits when the player places it on the edge of water. **However, it can shoot pits when it is in the water only if there is an octopus that is binding an aquatic plant (excluding Lily Pad). **Although, if it was planted without a Lily Pad next to the water and was attacking something, and the water came up to it, it will continue shooting pits, despite the fact that it's in water. *Its original sun cost was 175 sun, but it was changed in the official update. *Guacodile is one of the seven plants which can be directly planted on water, the others being Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Ghost Pepper, Rotobaga, and Small Lotus. **It is also one of the six plants that are amphibious, meaning it can be planted on both land and water. The others are Lily Pad, Imitater, Rotobaga, Ghost Pepper, and Small Lotus. ***However, Lily Pad can only be planted on water and wet sand. Also, Lily Pad can only be used in Big Wave Beach levels. *It is the only plant obtained in Big Wave Beach that has only one word in its name. *When pulled by Fisherman Zombie, it will rush immediately. **Guacodile will also rush immediately when it is about to get abducted by Zombie Parrot, gets hit by a reflected projectile of any sort by the Jester Zombie, by a Sun Bomb explosion, gets hit by Gargantuar Prime's laser or Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser, or gets hit by MC Zom-B's microphone spin. **The same happens with Strawburst as it will explode immediately. *Its appearance in the bingo card between the completion of Big Wave Beach - Day 15 and the start of Big Wave Beach - Day 16 is different than the released Guacodile. **The main differences it has are that its eyes are blue, rather than yellow, and that it has a different shade of green. *When it shoots pits and hits zombies, the player can see that the splash is green. *When fed Plant Food or rushing off in the Pirate Seas and there is water in its path, it will sink and make a splash like a Swashbuckler Zombie. *Explorer Zombie's torch can burn and kill a Guacodile if it reaches it while it is still in its idle position. However, when planted at the right time, the Guacodile can do its rushing attack and still kill the Explorer Zombie. Also, if the Guacodile is provoked into its rushing bite attack, it will become immune to the Explorer Zombie's torch. *Although Fisherman Zombies can pull Guacodiles, they can still pull ones that are planted in water without a Lily Pad. *Guacodile, Ghost Pepper, and Red Stinger are currently the only plants that have three types of attacks. One when fed with Plant Food and two with their regular attacks. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie tries to directly or indirectly push the Guacodile, it will start to rush and the plants behind it (if any) will be unaffected. *The Guacodile in the Almanac entry picture is floating above water, but in-game, it is in the water. *Like Chomper, Guacodile shows many canine behavioral qualities. *When the Guacodile is wearing a costume and starts biting the zombies, its costume disappears. *Zombies launched into the air with Guacodile's Plant Food effect can be blown away by Blovers and Hurrikales. *Guacodile deals the most amount of damage to zombies that are in front of it when starting the rush attack. *Guacodile, Coconut Cannon, Oak Archer, and Bowling Bulb are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. *Guacodile, Melon-pult, Banana Launcher and Electric Blueberry are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that are based on berries. *Guacodile, Snapdragon, Hot Potato, Fire Peashooter, and Gold Leaf are currently the only plants to wear costumes that are based on food. *Guacodile and Infi-nut are the only non-single-use plants that can survive Turquoise Skull Zombie's burning attack. es:Guacadriloru:Гуакодил Category:Big Wave Beach obtained plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Semi-aquatic plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces